The applicants are well aware of the prior gerotor art. In all of his exposure and searches, the art has failed to reveal any radially arranged double gerotor units. It is acknowledged that gerotors have been arranged in axial or longitudinal alignment but no items of this nature have been found incorporating the applicant's concepts. Pertinent, although substantially different in operation and concepts, are devices described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,383 to Huber and 3,574,489 to Pierrat and in publications by the W. H. Nichols Co. in Design News, 8-18-80 and a non-published bulletin both of which relate to internally generated rotor sets (IGRs). The devices illustrated and discussed in such articles and patents are clearly distinct from the subject matter disclosed herein.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a double gerotor device which is relatively simple in its construction and which provides for dual gerotor operation with alignment of the rotors being radial.
It is a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a double gerotor device which provides for efficient, straight through valving which includes the benefits of larger valving ports, larger sealing lands and which prevents cross porting.
It is still a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a double gerotor device which, through its design permits utilization thereof as a motor, motor-pump or metering unit.
It is still a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a double gerotor device which will hold loads without hydraulic pressure and will give precise positioning as well as precise stop-start characteristics.
It is still a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a double gerotor device which, due to its inherent design, eliminates "dogbone" linkages between the orbiting rotor and the rotating motor shaft.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicants' device will more clearly appear from a consideration of the accompanying description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.